


天寒地冻/Icy Conditions

by Adhesivetape



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Story: The Adventure of the Yellow Face
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhesivetape/pseuds/Adhesivetape
Summary: 在一个寒冷的夜晚，一个出租车司机搭载了一位不寻常的乘客。他没穿外衣，额头上有一大块淤青，看起来有些混乱。那之后，他冲进了黑暗之中。
Kudos: 2





	天寒地冻/Icy Conditions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Icy Conditions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057665) by [Dayja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayja/pseuds/Dayja). 



> 警告：包含警察的暴力行为和儿童受危害的情节；暗示恐同。  
> 弃权声明：我不拥有/参与/获利于《神探夏洛克》剧集，我不参与柯南道尔的《黄面人》故事。  
> 译者的话：感谢Dayja给了我授权！也感谢她写出了如此动人的文章！这是非常温暖的一篇文章～剑走偏锋的旁观者视角，误会和冲突都相当可爱！喜欢这篇文章的，请给原作者捧捧场点点kudos！！

“你确定不要我送你去医院吗，安德森先生？”出租车司机一边问，一边小心翼翼地沿着黑暗而结冰的街道行驶。“你看起来需要一个医生。”后座的黑发男人耷拉着脑袋，靠在窗户上，苍白得像个鬼魂，一阵阵地发抖。他的太阳穴上有一块很严重的淤伤。他没穿外套，只穿了一件紫色的薄衬衫和一条深色裤子，一点儿也不适合这种天气。要不是这个男人不断地向他挥舞着钱包，以显示他付得起钱，出租车司机根本就不会停下来。他可怜的衣着和古怪的举止会让司机把他误认为一个身无分文、乞求免费搭车的流浪汉。事实上，司机估计这人是个醉鬼，自己没在这么冷的天气里把他丢在外面已经算够有良心的了。不过，想从一个喝多了的人手里收到一笔丰厚的小费也不算什么坏事。

这个男人表现得不太正常，这让司机很紧张。首先，他额头上有块淤青，其次，尽管司机已经借给他一条毯子，他还是瑟瑟发抖；更不用说那男人一上车，就把他的钱包整个扔给了司机。人们通常不这么干，甚至醉鬼也不会。当然，他们可能会给出一大把钱，但怎么会给出整个钱包？

“没有约翰(No Johns)，”那男人在后面咕哝着说，头不舒服地靠在车窗上，“不能烦约翰。得了肺炎。你知道，人会死于肺炎。”他把那条白色的毯子裹得更紧了，浑身抖得厉害。

“是的，先生，”司机小心地回答，“没有嫖客(No johns*)。”这么说，这个男人是个男妓。这就解释了他可笑的衣着，估计也解释了他的淤青。他的皮条客可能不许他去医院，但那并不意味着他不该去。他表现异常，而且司机的良心在作痛。不管这个男人说了些什么，也许最好还是把他送到他能得到帮助的地方去。毕竟，安德森先生很明显正处于混乱之中。而且，这样做也省得他要开好长一段路去伦敦。

*john在俚语中有嫖客的意思。

决定已下，出租车司机向右转弯。

后座的男人立刻猛然坐起，瞪大了眼睛。

“绑架犯！”他大声说，“你要把我带到哪里去！”他向窗外看去，眼睛微微转了转，随后说到：“噢。我说的是公园，不是圣乔治公园！公园，霍普先生，公园！那个…那个…有…有天鹅的。不，没有天鹅，天太冷。天很冷的公园！”

“我姓布克。”出租车小心翼翼地回答，“你告诉我你要去贝克街221B。”

“不，去公园！她就在那儿！我们必须…我们必须得找到她，外面很冷，而且她还很小，我们得打给雷斯垂德。但不能打给约翰。把你的手机给我。”

“当然，先生，”出租车司机一边应和着，一边缓缓转弯，开向收容所的方向。

“不！”他怒吼着，鼻孔扑扇，透过后视镜，他向司机露出相当可怕的愤怒表情，紧咬着牙齿，发出嘶嘶的声音：“她、会、死、的。”

“她是谁，先生？”司机谨慎地问，尽管路面结冰，他还是稍微加大了油门。他想尽快让这个男人下车。

“露西·芒罗！她喜欢天鹅，她祖母讨厌她但爱她父亲，所以当然她在公园！她才四岁，她会冻死的，你这是在放任她不管！”

司机踩下刹车，汽车嗡鸣着，不情愿地停了下来。他还没来得及询问更多信息，也没来得及判断究竟是真有一个小女孩处于危险之中，还是只是他的乘客疯了，那个疯狂的乘客就已经随着一声“谢谢！”猛地打开了车门。他从座位上跳起，颤抖的双腿绊了一下，随后大步流星地走开了。司机的毯子仍波浪般翻滚在他的肩上，像一条奇怪的披风，也像一对翅膀。

“喂！”司机在他身后喊着，“那是我的毯子！”随后，他想起那人说过的那些话，又喊道：“我们应该报警！警察能找到那个女孩！”

“打给雷斯垂德，”那个男人回头喊道，“打给…打给钱包里的号码！”随后，他消失在一条黑暗的小巷中，朝着公园的方向。这条小巷离公园约有五条长街的距离，而外面天寒地冻。

“安德森先生！”出租车司机在他身后呼喊，但这次没有回音。四周街道寂静无声，空空荡荡，车门依旧敞开，放入一股冰冷的寒风。司机爆了几句粗口，不得不从自己温暖的座位上跳下来关门。然后他回到车里，考虑着该怎么办。

最后，他拨通了安德森先生身份证上的号码。

电话那头那声短促而不耐烦的“喂？”听起来一点儿也不像出租车司机刚载的那个胡言乱语的人。出租车司机正在仔细地检查这张证件，他开始怀疑他的乘客怎么会看起来完全不像身份证上的照片。他可能刮了胡子，证件照一般也确实会比本人看起来更阴郁，更沧桑，但除了这些，肯定还有别的原因。他不知道这是怎么回事，莫非这个男妓是偷了他皮条客的钱包逃跑了？要是这样，打这个电话可能会是他做的最糟糕的事。但是这一切是怎么跟一个迷失在寒风中的四岁小女孩扯上关系的呢？

“安德森先生？”出租车司机小心地问道，决定说点什么，“我想你的钱包可能在我这儿。”

“什么？”那头的男人说，接着，他大声咒骂起来，“怪胎又偷了我的钱包！又一次！够了，我不管雷斯垂德怎么说，这次我要起诉他。这个怪胎就应该被关起来！应该推他推得再狠点的！那样说你爸爸的坏话，现在又…”

“听着，先生，”司机尝试插话，他甚至不确定电话那头的男人是不是还把手机放在耳边；在咒骂声中，混杂着一阵刺耳的背景噪音，“我相信一个年轻人和一个小女孩可能有危险。现在，我知道你可能和你的…呃…年轻人关系不佳，但是我被告知要联系一个叫雷斯垂德的人？”

“当然了！”电话那头的男人怒吼着说。出租车司机已经后悔打这个电话了。他应该直接拨打999，上交这个明显是偷来的钱包，当然，要减去打车费，还有他毯子的钱，然后一切就都结束了。这样，那个疯狂的年轻人，他的皮条客，还有那个可能存在的小女孩就会成为别人的麻烦了。

“听着，”司机说，“我想我应该联系警察……”

“我就是警察！”电话那头的男人尖叫着说，听起来甚至比他的乘客还疯。这一连串的都碰上些什么事儿啊？在司机试图询问更多信息，或者就这么直接挂断之前，电话那头忽然传来一个新的声音。

“夏洛克？”那个声音说，听起来比前一个声音更忧心忡忡，也没那么疯癫。

“不好意思，什么？”出租车司机问，他不清楚“夏洛克”是不是个名字，或者-更有可能-是个无意义的音节，或者只是他听错了。电话那头停顿了好一会儿，然后，那个声音又回来了，听起来很有权威，但很平静。

“抱歉，”那个声音说，“我是探长雷斯垂德。能告诉我你是谁吗？你是怎么得到这个号码的？你是否看到过一个高高瘦瘦，没穿外套的黑发男人？”

出租车司机对这一切还是没有把握；毕竟，任何人都可以自称是探长。而且，那个疯狂的乘客正是让他打给雷斯垂德。

“我是个出租车司机，”司机最后说，不愿意把自己的名字告诉一个可能的主犯，“我载了一个符合你描述的年轻人，他想让我带他到伦敦。他好像撞到了头，有点胡言乱语，所以我决定把他送去医院。但他忽然开始要求我带他去公园，说有个小女孩在公园里迷路了，说什么喜欢天鹅还有她奶奶恨她，什么什么的。我还没来得及阻止他，他就跳下车跑掉了。他落下了这个钱包，还让我打电话给雷斯垂德。你真的是个探长吗？我真的应该拨999。”

“哦，上帝。对。好的。你能不能…对，是，我是苏格兰场的D.I.，我需要…好吧，如果你能自己去公园的话，我会派人去接你。如果能让你舒坦点，就拨999吧。”

出租车司机仍然犹豫着，不知道到底是怎么回事，也不知道该相信谁。至少这个雷斯垂德听起来不像那个一开始接电话的人，没那么疯。他真想就这么离开，忘掉这个疯狂的夜晚，可是……

“真有一个小女孩失踪了吗？”

“真的有一个小女孩失踪了。她叫露西·芒罗，四岁大。”这时的雷斯垂德听起来既沧桑，又疲惫，出租车司机发现他的疑虑消失了。

“我会在公园等你。”

司机开得很慢，一路瞪大眼睛，搜寻着，但他没再看见过那个披着他毯子的年轻人。他把车停在一片树林旁，不知道下一步该怎么办，于是便密切注意着那个年轻人的踪迹，注意着路过的路过的警车的。他开着发动机，外面太冷了，不能关掉暖风。他不知道是不是该给朋友打个电话。

只过了五分钟，他就看到了闪烁的车灯，至少三辆车在他周围停了下来。三个警察朝他的车跑过来，他不情愿地熄了火，下车去见他们。

“你是电话里那个人吗？”银灰色头发的男人问他。他穿得不像个巡警，但他的气质很像个警察。他手里拿着件不属于他的大衣，他自己穿得就像任何一个理智的人会在这种天气打扮的样子。他举起他的证件，那上面有一个警徽。

“你！”他身后的人喊道。司机花了一会儿功夫才认出他是证件照上的人，因为他把胡子刮干净了。“我的钱包呢？！”

出租车司机紧张地打量着他，试图判断这人究竟是个皮条客，还是个坏条子，还是什么别的人，但他还是把钱包递给了他。这个男人看起来就跟在电话里听着一样疯；他立刻狂怒地开始检查他的钱包，点着钱数，数着卡证；他怀疑地看着出租车司机，好像要防止司机抄下了他的个人信息，毕竟他似乎什么都没丢。

“很抱歉，先生，”雷斯垂德说，司机的注意力转回到他身上，“但时间真的很宝贵。我需要你告诉我们你搭载的那个男人的所有事，还有他和你说的所有话。”

“估计怪胎又在浪费我们的时间，”雷斯垂德身后的另一名警官说。她看起来和雷斯垂德一样疲惫不堪，甚至快哭出来了。

“多诺万，拜托，”雷斯垂德安抚地说，尽管他看起来像是她上司，他的语气却出奇的温柔和恳切。那个女人低头看着自己的脚，而雷斯垂德转回到出租车司机。

于是司机告诉了他们关于那个年轻人的一切。他告诉他们他穿得很少，在这种天气里那几乎等于没穿。他告诉他们那个人看来像是吃了记猛击，听到这个，那名探长惊慌起来，他回头看向他的两个警员。那个女人逆来顺受地向前凝视着，表情冷漠又迷茫，那个疯癫的男人则扭头看向别处。司机告诉他们那个人是怎样想去贝克街，以及他似乎和他的……司机清了清嗓子，斟酌了一下…他说他没见到他的john。雷斯垂德背后的男人窃笑起来，真是个混蛋。

随后司机交代了有关那个迷失在公园的小女孩的信息，他努力重复那些荒谬的、漫无边际的话语。

“这都是胡说八道，长官，”那女人固执地说，“怪胎疯了。他先是没穿外套就跑出来，现在他又觉得是祖母干的？那个……什么…那女孩不是被绑架了，而是在这样的夜晚，从一个温馨的家里跑出来，才四岁？”很长一段时间里，雷斯垂德似乎陷入了沉思。接着，他从思绪中回过神。

“我们要成立一个搜查队，搜索公园和周围的街道。多诺万，去组织一下……记得让他们也留意下夏洛克。”她还站在原地，诉求地看着他，“行动！你说过你能承担你的工作，我要你做到这一点。我们不会放弃其他线索，但哪怕夏洛克有一丁点可能是对的，我们也不能无视他，尤其是在这样的夜晚。现在，行动！”

“是，长官。”她转身要走，但停顿了一下。“要给华生打电话吗？”她的语气停起来有些奇怪。

“不……先不用。夏洛克说他得了肺炎，最好先别叫他出来，毕竟我们还不清楚……至少现在还不清楚这是不是真的。”

“好的，长官。”她走了。

“安德森，”雷斯垂德将那个男人挤到出租车边，说。出租车司机似乎已经被遗忘了。“安德森，你是他走之前最后一个见到他的人。你有没有看到…你知道他头上的淤青是怎么弄的吗？”

“怪胎肯定是在冰上滑了一跤，”安德森对着人行道含糊地说，“连外套都不知道穿的人，也没法不从楼梯上摔下来。”

“我说的是把他送出去，”雷斯垂德说，声音柔和，看似平静，“我没说把他扔出去，也没说不让他拿外套。”

“他忘拿了。”

“他什么也没和你说吗？他没有试图回来拿，也没要求你帮他拿？”

“你说把他送出去，我就送出去了。他不应该那样说莎莉的爸爸，不应该……今天早上才刚办完丧礼，他就那样说。”

“不……他不该那样说。”出租车司机只能看见雷斯垂德的后脑勺，他最后一句话的语气似乎很温和，但他的表情肯定相当危险又恼怒，因为安德森脸色苍白，又一次看向了人行道。他们沉默了许久。

“先生，”司机打破了沉默，“先生？”雷斯垂德缓慢地转头看向他，“先生，我能帮上忙吗？我可以召集几个小伙子，组成搜查队。这公园很大，很容易迷路。”

“是，好的，谢谢你。”雷斯垂德回答说。

这晚接下来的两个小时和出租车司机原本计划的完全不同。天气寒冷刺骨，过了一个半小时左右，还下了一场冷得跟雨夹雪似的冻雨。公园满是枝杈纷杂的树木，树影昏沉，湖水冻结的程度尚承受不了人的体重，却足以掩盖它的变幻莫测，欺人走上。到处都是男男女女，他们艰难行走于冻土之上，在阴影中挥舞着手电，喊着“露西”的名字，偶尔，也喊“夏洛克”。

有人支起帐篷，建立了一个暖身站，提供热饮和小型取暖器。司机正在帐篷里，喝着滚烫的咖啡，瑟瑟发抖。正当他振作起精神，准备回到外面时，一个幽灵进入了帐篷。

有那么很长的一秒钟，他以为自己看到了一个鬼魂，或者一个天使，那白色的翅膀保护性地环绕在孩子身上，仅露出一条显眼的黄丝带。随后，常识和正确的视觉开始发挥作用，那是一个男人，裹着一条湿漉漉、脏兮兮的白色毯子，他脸色苍白，显出病容，怀里抱着什么东西，紧紧地裹在毯子的褶皱里。那东西有着深棕色的辫子，上面系着一条黄丝带。

“嘿，”司机从震惊中回过神来，“那是我的毯子。”

“我找到露西了。”幽灵以此回答，随后他昏倒在地，仍然保护性地将孩子紧抱在胸前。

尽管失踪的女孩和她失踪的救助者已被找到，这个夜晚还没有结束。紧急应变小组给瑟瑟发抖的搜救队员们做了个检查，坚称他们中的大多数人有低体温症的风险。出租车司机觉得自己有点屈辱，因为他也被拉到了医院/他的确已过五十了，但他可还没上年纪呢，而且他至少比那些年轻人理智，这群搜救的年轻人，脸色发青了都不知道休息一下。

另一方面，这意味着当门罗先生疯狂地跑向他在救护车上被照料着的女儿时，司机还在那里。小露西又累又冷，但不可思议地醒了过来。她不停地告诉每一个人那个发现了她的“天使”。如果出租车司机没有亲眼看到这个年轻人裹着毯子的样子，他会认为这个女孩有点儿糊涂了。

这位父亲带着他的女儿离开了，他如释重负，又哭又笑。雷斯垂德又出现了，带走了还在昏迷中的夏洛克。其余的人被告知要么回家暖暖身子，要么也可以搭警察的便车走。

出租车司机正裹着毯子，喝着热饮坐在急诊室里，想知道他是不是可以直接离开，还是说警察还需要他做笔录。这时一个男人跑了进来，他一溜烟地来到桌子前，咳嗽得像要咳出一个肺来。

“我没事，”当护士们惊慌地聚过来时，这个男人喘着气说，“他在哪儿？夏洛克。福尔摩斯。他们说把他带到这儿来了。”接着他又咳得厉害，像要咳出另一个肺来。

“华生医生？”那群裹着毯子、拿着热饮坐在那里的人中的一个说，“我以为你得了肺炎在家呢？”

“不是肺炎！我告诉夏洛克这是感冒，我是个医生，我知道这是不是感冒！他说他是出去给猪肝通电，而不是大冷天去追个杀人犯！”

“但是这不是凶杀案，”那个人回答，不着痕迹地回避了那个男人的愤怒，也回避他时不时的咳嗽。“其实是那小女孩自己跑出去了。”

“他又不知道那个！”另一个人喊道。正当护理准备用棍子打这个明显生病了的人的头，好让他停止喊叫，像个病人一样被对待时，另一个医生从门后探出头来，“华生医生？”

“什么事！”病人喘着粗气，忍不住又猛咳一阵，不得不半撑在桌子上。

“福尔摩斯先生在找你……他说你可能需要帮助？”

“不是肺炎！”那人答话说，随后他跟在医生身后离开，咳嗽声渐渐地消失在远处。

出租车司机被告知他可以走了，正试图找人送他回到他的出租车那儿，这时，他在今晚早些时候见过的女警察走了过来。

“不好意思，先生，”她说，听起来疲惫不堪，但很正式，“如果你不介意的话，雷斯垂德探长有话想和你说。”

她领着他走向一块用帘子隔开的区域。他能听到咳嗽声和低沉的嗓音，尽管他们明显试图降低声音，但是靠得越近，声音就越清晰; 那条帘子几乎无法阻挡声音。

“你想提起诉讼吗?”一个声音问道。

“我为什么要提起诉讼?”第二个声音回答，低沉、郁积又疲倦。

“他当然要起诉！”第三个沙哑的声音回答说: “他几乎把他从楼梯上扔下去了，在这种冷天，没让他拿他的外衣，他的电话，他的钱包，什么都没让他拿！就因为他们都以为你知道多诺万的爸爸死了，根本没人告诉你！你是个侦探，不是读心者！你……你差点就死了。告诉他，你要起诉安德森。”

“他把我推出门外，我是自己从台阶上摔下来的。即使安德森想打倒我，他也打不过我。”

“这不是谁打得过谁的问题，夏洛克，而是我手下的人袭击了一个平民，还扣押了他的财产。而且，对，约翰是对的，你可能会死的，如果你没……”

“对不起，”那个女警说，没有门可以敲，只好这样通知他们的到来，“我把霍普…布……呃，你要找的出租车司机带来了。”

“汤姆 · 布克，”那个低沉的声音含糊地说。过了一会儿，雷斯垂德掀开帘子，面对着他们。

“对，当然，呃……我们应该……”

“你还不如请他进来,”那低沉的声音从帘子后面传来，“他会想要车费的。我付钱给他了吗?”那声音现在听起来很混乱，从一开始的头脑清醒渐渐走向混淆不定。“约翰，付钱给出租车司机，他... 贝克街。不。那个女孩！我们必须找到露西... 可怕的祖母不想要一个同性恋儿子和黑人孙女... 认为她的父亲被剥夺继承权都是她的错而当他拒绝送她走……公园，约翰！她喜欢那里的天鹅… 不，是冰！约翰，你在这儿干什么，你得了肺炎，应该待在家里。”

“该死，夏洛克，别再不停告诉别人我得了肺炎，这样下去你会得肺炎的！我只是感冒了！”尽管第二个声音是在粗暴地训斥着，但他的语气还是难以置信地柔软又温和。

出租车司机只能稍稍瞥见那个年轻人，他的脸色几乎和他额头上的绷带一样苍白，看上去神志不清。他和他咳嗽着的朋友就在雷斯垂德身后帘子的不远处，以一种奇妙的方式挤在狭窄的床上，裹在一起取暖。无视了这人神志不清的话语，雷斯垂德没有把出租车司机引进房间，而是把他带离了几步。

“警官，你要我做笔录吗？”出租车司机问他。

“不，不，我们已经有你之前的陈述了。实际上……布克先生，我是想说声谢谢。”

“为什么？”司机问，“我不是找到那个小女孩的人。我甚至没找到那个年轻人……不如说是我把他弄丢了。这一切都是他自己做到的。”

“是的……我想是的，”雷斯垂德回答说，疲惫的脸上露出一个小小的，几乎是温柔的微笑。“但你给我们打了电话，提醒了我们发生了什么事。如果你没打……嗯，他们可能现在还在公园里迷路，而且，也不是每个出租车司机都会留下来帮忙搜救。”

“也许不是每个出租车司机都会留下来，但任何正派的人都会，”出租车司机回答，“我不能听说有小女孩这么冷的天走丢了，还就这么回家！我会永远都没法原谅自己的！只是……只是我没想到……我想知道他们两个现在的状况。”

“我们会让你知道的。会有人让你知道的。只是……谢谢你。”

三天后，他接到一个电话。电话那头不是雷斯垂德，也不是他遇见过的任何人，那人告诉他，小女孩和她的两个父亲到了家，很安全，夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯和他的室友出院了。

“他的那个室友，他到底得没得肺炎？”但是那人也不知道。他一直没拿到那天晚上的出租车费。但他的确得到了一条新毯子，那是大约在事件发生一周后，一个衣衫褴褛的人扔给他的。毯子上面别着一张纸条。上面既没写着谢谢，也没写着抱歉，没有说任何人们可能会期待的话语。上面仅写了一个地址，以及一句话：

“她仍然爱你。她儿子喜欢恐龙。”

他读了这句话，一遍，然后又一遍。他拼命眨着眼睛。然后他去买百合花……他女儿最喜欢的……还有一只恐龙。一个正常人会寄一张感谢卡。也许这个年轻人比他们所有人都正常。

The end


End file.
